


“I’m sorry, can you repeat that?”

by Deviant_Donghun



Series: Sanders Sides One Shots [43]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Light Angst, M/M, aro!roman, aroace!patton, qpr royality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:08:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27002503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deviant_Donghun/pseuds/Deviant_Donghun
Summary: Patton goes to the theatre to ask Roman something. When he gets overwhelmed by the noise, he tries to play it off and make it seem like he was fine. However, Roman was always too perceptive for his own good.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Series: Sanders Sides One Shots [43]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1962379
Comments: 2
Kudos: 51





	“I’m sorry, can you repeat that?”

Patton walked into the theatre, hoping to see Roman before he left for the day. His skirt swished around his feet, keeping him grounded and aware of his surroundings. He looked around the empty room, unwilling to call out for Roman. A hand landed on his shoulder and he jumped, spinning around. “Roman, what have I told you about startling me like that!”

Roman laughed, his face carefully angled toward Patton’s good ear. “I’m sorry but you look so cute when you're startled.”

Patton pouted, pushing his shoulder “Why did you call me here if you’re just gonna tease me?”

“No, no, I’m not just going to tease you.” Roman grabbed his hand and pulled him down the aisle. “Come on, I wanted to show you something.”

Patton let the actor pull him along, enjoying the feeling of their hands clasped together. They came to a stop and his eyes raised above their joined hands to see the set of Roman’s latest play. It took him a minute, but he got it. “Are you doing _Be More Chill_?”

Roman nodded, excitement making him almost vibrate. “I’m the squib!”

Patton giggled. “Is that the part you wanted?”

“I wanted Michael but the squib was my second pick so I’m happy.”

Patton couldn’t help it, he looked so cute. Quickly, he rose to his tiptoes and kissed his cheek. Roman looked surprised, freezing for a second before he quickly turned. “Come on,” he said, “there’s more to see.”

Patton felt his stomach sink but followed behind, hand no longer held by Roman. They walked around, Patton getting to see the rest of the sets and even meet some of the actors and stage hands. Virgil would make a great Michael, Patton knew from the moment he met him. It was no wonder he was chosen over Roman as Virgil seemed the epitome of social anxiety, perfect for _Michael in the Bathroom_. Logan seemed like he knew what he was doing as stage manager. It was obvious from the first meeting that those two were romantically involved in some way or another.

Looking up at Roman, it was equally obvious he didn’t notice anything. He tried to tune back into the conversation but the set was busy and noisy, his good ear taking the brunt of the chatter. Logan said something but Patton couldn’t see his mouth at the time, forcing him to speak up. “I’m sorry, can you repeat that?”

Logan looked startled, turning more toward him. “I said that Roman is doing a great job as the squib. He’s quite convincing.”

Roman shrugged, a smile firmly on his face. “I’m just channeling my brother.”

Patton gasped, turning more toward the group. “But Remus is so nice! I thought the squib was the villain of the play?”

Logan laughed. “Then he must be some brother.” Virgil chuckled, leaning into Logan’s side just the slightest bit.

It was Roman’s turn to gasp. “He is a horrible brother who is good at being polite to strangers and friends.”

“Sure,” Virgil said, “blame it on the sibling phenomenon. You can just admit you have good acting skills you know?”

“Just because you got the best sibling in the world doesn’t mean you can dismiss my sibling woes.” Roman complained.

Their part of the conversation slowly dissolves into bickering over siblings. Patton stepped off to the side, a headache forming from trying to keep up with everything. He leaned against the wall, his eyes drifting closed as he tried to ground himself by burying his hands in his skirt. 

A hand touched his shoulder and he jumped. Opening his eyes, he found Logan looking at him. “Is everything alright, Patton?”

Patton nodded, plastering on his usual mask of a smile. “Yep, everything’s just fine!”

Logan narrowed his eyes. “Why don’t I believe you?”

“Because he was never very good at lying.” Roman said from behind Logan, causing Patton’s eyes to be drawn to him. Roman came over to stand beside Patton. “Don’t worry, Logan. I’ve got him.”

Logan nodded, moving back to continue his job. Roman wrapped a warm arm around Patton’s shoulders before directing him to the dressing rooms. They found Roman’s private room and slipped inside, the noise quieting to a whisper as soon as the door shut. Patton sat on the sofa, his skirt flaring out around him. Roman came over and sat in the make-up chair, spinning it to face Patton. “Are you doing okay?”

Patton nodded, his smile stuck in place as if a child had taken a glue stick to him. “I’m doing fine. Why wouldn’t I be anything but fine?”

“Because you’re human? You’re allowed to have bad days, you know. If this wasn’t the best time, you could have just told me. We could have rescheduled.”

Patton shook his head, fighting the tears damming behind his eyes. “No, today is fine.”

Roman leaned forward, cupping Patton’s cheek. “Is it something I did?”

Patton wanted to shake him off, to tell him it wasn’t, but he didn’t have the strength. Instead, he blurted the first thing that came to mind. “Do you like me?”

Roman jerked back as if he’d been burned, which was all the confirmation Patton needed. He nodded, standing and walking to the door. He felt arms wrap around his waist, a head dipping down to rest on his shoulder, stopping him in his tracks. 

“Roman, let me go.”

Roman shook his head, gripping him tighter. “No. Let me explain, please?”

Patton fought to take a step forward, not knowing if his heart could take it anymore. “Roman, please.”

Roman let go, only to move around and block the door. “Give me five minutes?”

Patton sighed but nodded. “That’s all you’re getting.”

Roman looked relieved. “I do like you, just not the way you want.”

Patton frowned. “What?”

Roman took a deep breath. “I’m aromantic.” His words came out in one large breath, causing Patton to take a second to decode it.

Patton felt a weight lift from his shoulders. “So am I.”

Roman’s expression changed in a way that Patton had no idea how to describe. Finally, he shook his head, eyes wide. “Wait, really?”

Patton nodded. “Technically aroace but yeah, I’m aromantic.”

Roman’s face lit up with joy, rushing to pick Patton up and spin him around, his skirt flaring out around. They were both laughing and Roman was out of breath when he finally came to a stop, putting Patton down but keeping him within arm’s reach. “Will you be my QPP?”

Patton giggled. “I came here today to ask you that.”

Roman threw back his head, laughing. “I’ll take that as a yes.”

Patton threw his arms around Roman, burying his head in his neck. “Yes, you dork.”


End file.
